Prism
by Heleentje
Summary: The Gem Beasts would never be his property; he could think of no bigger insult.' Fifty sentences on Johan Andersen, his family, and the life he leads.


Another fifty sentences fic, this time for Johan. The sentences take place before, during, after, in-between and sometimes even completely outside canon, but everything should be reasonably clear. If not, feel free to ask me ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters mentioned here.

**

* * *

#1- Snow: **The snow would fall every year without fail, and yet Johan never grew tired of it.

**#2 - ****Child: **He laughed and pointed at the little spirit in front of him, then frowned when everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

**#3 - ****Brick: **Johan walked around the ruins warily, Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger right behind him, "I don't think this is a safe place to spend the night."

**#4 - ****Judgment: **Who was he to judge Yubel, when she had given up so much more than he ever had to?

**#5 - ****Powder: **He placed one hand on the TV set, and grimaced when he felt the dust underneath his fingers;he'd been gone for much too long.

**#6 - ****Grim: **Johan made his way over to where Haou was standing, but as he tried to find a trace of the Juudai he knew, he only saw darkness (why had this happened?).

**#7 - ****Trap: **Johan never understood: why would anyone try to destroy a family for their own benefit?

**#8 - ****Star: **Clear World possessed a cold kind of beauty, but without the real sky above them, it failed to move him.

**#9 - ****Possession: **The Gem Beasts would never be his property; he could think of no bigger insult.

**#10 - ****Bandage: **It took several months for him and Yubel to start talking, but once they did, the old wounds finally began to heal.

**#11 - ****Pearl: **Ruby lifted her tail to show him the darkness all around them; it was a terrifying sight, but he knew they'd pull through.

**#12 - ****Glass: **The barriers around him looked thin and fragile, and yet he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried.

**#13 - ****Classified: **Johan always knew when Juudai would visit; he didn't know how or why, but he hadn't been wrong yet.

**#14 - ****Buttons**: Johan rarely got angry, but hurting the Gem Beasts -or any of his friends- was more than enough to send him over the edge.

**#15 - ****Closet: **He opened the drawer and took out a deck of cards; it wasn't because he hadn't used them in several years that he'd forgotten about them.

**#16 - ****Ash: **This world was terrible: dust and destruction and _death_ everywhere, but everyone else was safe, so it didn't matter, did it?

**#17 - ****Definition: **He'd stopped trying to define the world he lived in; he just _lived_.

**#18 - ****Staircase: **Juudai was at the top of those stairs, together with whatever was possessing Martin, and now that he had Rainbow Dragon, he'd do whatever it took to get everyone back home.

**#19 - ****Nail: **When he asked Amethyst Cat why she didn't like her special effect anymore, she replied that she'd hurt too many people who didn't deserve it.

**#20 - ****Prey: **He'd never fall victim to Darkness; he'd already known his weakness, he'd already _accepted_ it.

**#21 - ****Backwards: **There were so many memories he treasured, but his first meeting with the Gem Beasts was the one that stood out most to him.

**#22 - ****Trouble:** Despite everything, despite all the hurt they'd gone through, he still dropped everything the moment O'Brien called him -Juudai was more important than any pain he could ever feel-

**#23 - ****Little: **The Gem Beasts were his family, and he loved every single one of them, from tiny Ruby Carbuncle to huge Amber Mammoth.

**#24 - ****Collar: **Even though Yubel had kept him bound and imprisoned, he still felt sympathy for her.

**#25 - ****Circle: **He could see Yubel still, but it hardly mattered, for now Juudai was there, holding him, _saving_ him, and he knew everything would turn out fine.

**#26 - ****Hands: **Who knew such a small gesture would cause so much?

**#27 - ****Freedom: **If he felt angry with Yubel, it wasn't because of what she did to him, only because of what she did to his family -why'd she have to imprison them too?-.

**#28 - ****Last: **When Juudai disappeared, he wasn't surprised.

**#29 - ****Scab: **But he couldn't deny that it hurt, just a little bit.

**#30 - ****Crown: **He'd known Juudai was special the moment he met him, he just hadn't expected him to be a _king._

**#31 - ****Time: **He knew: one day, they'd all meet again.

**#32 - ****Rice: **The food had taken some getting used to, but luckily Juudai had been more than eager to help him find what he liked.

**#33 - ****Worn: **It was an old card, the colors had slightly faded and the edges were worn, but the spirit inhabiting it was very much alive, and Johan could feel the pain it had experienced when its owner had abandoned it.

**#34 - ****Paint: **The walls of the Obelisk Blue dorm had been freshly painted when he'd arrived at Duel Academia, and for the longest time he'd wondered why the other dorms hadn't gotten the same treatment (but then Juudai told him the story of the previous year, and suddenly it all made sense).

**#35 - ****Ache: **It hurt to hear what had happened during his absence, but he refused to let the guilt drag him down.

**#36 - ****Cherry: **When he came home with the cherries he'd bought, he frowned slightly; he loved cherries, but sharing them with someone else was always more fun.

**#37 - ****Library: **He liked to read, but he rarely found the time -why spend the day reading when there were clouds and rainbows outside?-

**#38 - ****Win: **"I really do want to beat Juudai; after all, I'm a duelist!"

**#39 - ****Loss: **How could he take Sapphire Pegasus, how could anyone hurt his family like that?!

**#40 - ****Fold: **The force of the card's effect knocked him off his feet, and even though he knew it was all an act, he felt real pain when he saw Juudai staring at him impassively.

**#41 - ****Music: **He laughed when Juudai told him about his latest adventures; who would've ever thought that Juudai would've had to _sing_ to get money?

**#42 - ****Bell: **Now that he was finally back home, there was still one thing he had to do; Jerry Beans Man had been separated from its owner long enough, it was time he rang the doorbell and fulfilled his promise.

**#43 - ****Sleep: **He offered to steer the boat in Juudai's place; after all, his friend hadn't slept in more than a day, he deserved the rest.

**#44 - ****Contact: **He stumbled a little, and suddenly Sapphire Pegasus was there, supporting him and helping him.

**#45 - ****Electricity: **Only nine beings had ever made him feel a spark upon meeting them: the Gem Beasts and Juudai.

**#46 - ****Milk:** "I don't really like it," he declared, and Amethyst Cat looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

**#47 - ****Wild: **He'd never expected to see a world where Duel Monsters were real, and despite the trouble they were in, he still felt happy at finally being able to touch his family (too bad the other monsters were so dangerous).

**#48 - ****Expectation: **How could Juudai not understand that they were all counting on him?

**#49 - ****Mechanism: **He'd never really understood technology, but if Misawa and all his equipment could get them home and bring them Rainbow Dragon, he'd gladly do whatever was needed (and he got to duel Hell Kaiser, which made it even better).

**#50 - Finale:** Despite everything, he never wanted to leave.


End file.
